Let's get married
by ZeRamen
Summary: When a person is pretty and you're trapped in an elevator, what else can you really do? -TYL 6918 fic. Rated M for safety-


**What's this? I wrote something else than just plain fluff? Now now, the world must have gone mad. **

** So, I don't even remember where I got the idea for this fic. And I really hope I never will. Because who gets such cliche ideas? :D That'd be the lousy bag of ramen who happened to take a day off without a permission today.**

** It's rated M for Mukuro. (And my bad ideas...)**

**Warning! OOCness, male/male stuff, handcuffs, and that cliche idea I've been talking about.**

**

* * *

**

**Let's get married**

Hibari disliked meetings. More accurately, he hated them. And it's not like he ever listened, so why did he have to go in the first place? Because he was part of that stupid family he never agreed to.

The former prefect sighed as he walked towards the elevator that would get him to the meeting room. He really hoped he'd be alone.  
Right before the doors closed, Hibari heard a faint 'wait a bit' and saw a gloved hand stop the doors. And there stood his biggest rival. Rokudo Mukuro.

"Oh? Kyoya? What a pleasant surprise." The illusionist smiled as he stepped in the elevator, and pressed the '7F' button.

"Don't talk to me in such casual tone." Hibari frowned.

"Why not? It's not like we don't know each other." Mukuro said, still smiling.

"If this wasn't an elevator, I'd already have bitten you to death." The cloud guardian muttered, clearly irritated.

"Kufufu, what if this was an escalator?" Mukuro chuckled. He enjoyed pissing people off, and this was no exception. Hibari was the only one who got annoyed really quickly but still tried to maintain his coolness.

"I don't care. I'd still bite you to death."

"Oh really?" Hibari glared at the smiling illusionist, and was just about to say something back, before he felt the elevator stop. Both of the guardians were very well aware that the elevator was stuck in the middle of the fifth and the sixth floors.

"What's going on?" Hibari asked warily.

"Fate?" Mukuro chuckled.

"Oh shut up."

"_I'm terribly sorry!"_ The mechanics voice echoed from the speaker. _"Something happened, I'll have this fixed in half an hour!"_

"Just a perfect time for that Giannini to have a vacation and send us his useless lackey..." Mukuro sighed. While Giannini only took 3 seconds, that pathetic student took half an hour...

"This is just stupid..." Hibari muttered, and leaned his back on the elevators wall. He wouldn't have minded the situation if he was alone. But 30 minutes with that annoying illusionist was 1800 seconds _way_ too long.

"So, Kyoya..."

"No. Just shut up, and stand over there." The cloud guardian ordered. No way he'd even try to communicate with that herbivore.

The illusionist glared at the other for a short while. _'Well, excuse me for trying to be nice...' _Mukuro thought, and pouted. Unlike Hibari, he liked talking. When the mist guardian glanced at the other, he could clearly see that he was dead bored.  
Constantly looking at his watch, Hibari sighed when he noticed that it had been only 1 minute. _'Great... Just 29 left...' _The cloud guardian looked at the other.

"What are you staring at?" He then asked from Mukuro.

"You." Mukuro answered. He enjoyed that slightly annoyed look Hibari had after such an obvious answer.

"_Why_ are you looking at me?" Hibari then tried again.

"Because I think you're pretty." The mist guardian said, totally serious. He could see Hibari's eyes widen slightly.

_'He said I'm pretty?' _The cloud guardian thought.

"Yes, I said you're pretty."

"Don't you dare to read my mind!" Hibari growled.

"I already did." Mukuro said, a playful smirk on his lips. "What are you going to do about it?"

Hibari did not like being teased. But he knew that if he didn't give any kind of reaction, the illusionist would just try harder. "I'll bite you to death." The cloud guardian then said, and took few steps towards Mukuro.

"Oh? Even thought this is an elevator?" The mist guardian asked.

"Even so." Hibari stated, and stopped right in front of the other.

"Hmmh, how boring." Mukuro then sighed. Earning a small pout from Hibari, he then smirked. "What about we do something more interesting~?"

"...Like what?" The cloud guardian frowned, and backed off when Mukuro came closer. Why can't _he_ read the illusionists mind?

"You know... How about _I_ bite_ you_..." Mukuro pretty much whispered, and smirked when Hibari's back hit the wall. "_...To bed?" _He could see the cloud guardians eyes widen in shock. Truly, it was fun to see the strongest person in Namimori so... Confused, shocked and possibly even a bit scared at the same time.

"So, what do you think?" The illusionist asked, and licked Hibari's ear.

"F-fuck no!" The cloud guardian tried to push Mukuro away, but with no avail.

"Aww, why not?" Mukuro asked, and kissed Hibari's neck.

"Because it's... Moreover, why would you do something like that with me?" The cloud guardian asked, confusion and slight disgust in his voice.

"Because I'm bored, and because you're pretty." Mukuro smirked, before pulling Hibari down with him.

…

Hibari tried to struggle away from the other, he really did. But every time he'd get away from the horny illusionist, that bastard would just pull him back. Because it's not the easiest job trying to escape from one while you're trapped in an elevator.

"Kyoya, stop resisting will you?" Mukuro asked, slightly irritated.

"I won't." Hibari made an another attempt to get away from the illusionist, but then he felt the other pull something from his pocket. He looked back, and noticed that Mukuro was eying the box weapon which contained the handcuffs.

The cloud guardian had shivers run up to his spine when he saw mist flames emit from Mukuro's ring. Then, he inserted the ring to the box.

The next thing Hibari knew, was the fact that his hands were cuffed behind his back, and his shirt was thrown aside. Mukuro wrapped his own arms around the cloud guardian, and kissed his neck hungrily.

"A-ah... Let go." Hibari panted, and tried to struggle free, only to have Mukuro hold him even more tightly.

"You filthy herbivore, let go or I'll bite you!" Mukuro parted his lips from the others neck, and looked at him.

"You'll bite me?" The illusionist asked, clearly amused.

"I'll bite you." Hibari repeated, and tried to sound stable. But his voice was still a bit shaky.

"Oh~ I'd like to see that happen~" Mukuro chuckled, and kissed the cloud guardian, before forcing his tongue inside the others mouth. But oh, Hibari did bite him.  
Normally, Mukuro would have backed off in this situation. But that would mean that he had lost. So, he bit Hibari back. He felt the taste of blood fill his mouth, and was also quite aware of the fact that the cloud guardian liked it. Mukuro noticed Hibari sucking the blood out of his tongue, and was quite pleased because of it.  
It didn't take long before Hibari was trying to get his hands off the cuffs.

"That won't do. You're not a Houdini." Mukuro said as he parted their lips.

"Then let me go." Hibari stated, and was a tad offended. What kind of person couldn't get free from their own handcuffs?

"No. You'd try to get away from me if I did." The illusionist said.

"No I wouldn't." Hibari said, earning a suspicious look from Mukuro. The cloud guardian really hoped that he wasn't bad at lying. Of course he'd try to get away from that pervert.

"I don't quite believe that." Mukuro said, before he pushed Hibari onto the floor, and started undoing his pants.

"Just let me go!" Hibari ordered, and tried to struggle away.

"No." Mukuro stated, before he started sucking on Hibari.

The cloud guardian let out a needlessly loud moan, and panted slightly. True, he was enjoying this, but he did not want to think about the fact that the person sucking him was the biggest herbivore ever. And because Hibari was in no way going to go along with Mukuro's plans, he did what he had to do. Hibari kicked the illusionist off.

"Huh? You didn't like it?" Mukuro asked and licked his lips.

"Not at all." Hibari said, still panting softly.

"Hmmh? Well well, that's not quite right." The illusionist smirked. "But I suppose I can do something else, something more pleasurable..." He started undoing his own belt, and enjoyed the slightly frightened look in Hibari's eyes. But it was clear that no matter how many times the cloud guardian denies it, he too is enjoying this.

"Now, do you want me to prepare you first?" Mukuro asked and leaned closer to the other.

"No. I want you to uncuff me first." Hibari ordered.

"Whatever." Mukuro smiled, and did as he was told. There was no way Hibari could escape anyway.

After he got rid of the handcuffs, he pushed Hibari's back against the wall and pressed onto him. Just to keep him in the place.

"Do you have any last words before all you can do is scream my name?" The illusionist asked.

"You're a pervert, and I'm never doing this with you again." Hibari said, and wrapped his arms around the others neck, with the excuse_ 'What else can I do?'_.

Just when Mukuro was about to thrust in, both of the guardians heard the elevator doors open. Two pairs of eyes wide in shock turned to look at the very pissed off Decimo.

"What do you think the two of you are doing?" He asked.

"Having sex in the elevator?" Mukuro asked, and managed to sound innocent.

"And you also probably knew that all kinds of romantic intercourse isn't allowed between the guardians if they don't have a real relationship that I know about?"

There was a silence. And Hibari wondered if he was the only one who was actually disturbed about the fact that he was naked, hugging Mukuro, who was also naked, with their boss glaring at them.

"Oh, that problem is quickly solved." Mukuro said, and created two rings on his hand with a mere illusion. Placing the other on his own finger, and the other on Hibari's, he let out a small chuckle. "There. We're married. Happy?"

Both Hibari and Decimo were looking at the illusionist in surprise. Hibari was also rather shocked.

"You two will come to my office after you're done." Their boss stated, and left.

The elevator doors closed, leaving Mukuro smiling happily.

"You do realize that this is only for today, right?" Hibari asked.

"Nope~" The illusionist said.

"...What?"

"Kyoya, let's get married."

"...Let's think about it after this." Hibari said and kissed Mukuro. Maybe if the illusionist was good in bed, getting married would allow them to do such things again, and it would make all Dino's attempts to make Hibari approve his 'love' useless. So why not to?

…

"So, the two of you are getting married?" Decimo asked, as he eyed at the two guardians sitting in front of him.

"Yes we are~ So I hope that I can live with Kyoya from now on~?" Mukuro chirped happily.

"...Fine. But how the heck did _this_ happen?"

Hibari just frowned. "He said I'm pretty."

**END**

* * *

**So, please tell me what you think and point out any possible spelling mistakes~! o/**

** I don't own KHR. Akira Amano does.  
**


End file.
